Lorsqu'un Gryffondor vire Poufsouffle
by Olivia Severus
Summary: Harry explique sa conception de l'amour à Severus.


**Titre** : Lorsqu'un Gryffondor se joue Poufsouffle

**Disclaimer** : Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de préciser que tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Mais bon, je le fais quand même :p

**Auteur** : Moi :D

**Résumé** : Harry explique à Severus sa conception de l'amour.

**Pairing** : Severus/Harry

**Petit mot de L'auteur** : Alors, je vous poste cet O.S que je viens à peine d'écrire. Je veux dire, j'ai eu soudaine inspiration à 14h00 et voilà, que je vous le poste à l'instar XD Alors, il est un peu court mais… j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire.

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

><p><em>[Lorsqu'un Gryffondor se joue Poufsouffle]<em>

Cela faisait déjà un bon bout de temps que Harry Potter et Severus Snape étaient en couple. En cette soirée, où ils célébraient leur huitième mois ensemble avec des activités licencieuses, Harry n'aurait pu s'attendre à une question pareille. Aussi fût-il surpris lorsqu'il l'entendit.

— Harry… Quelle est ta conception de l'amour ?

Le Gryffondor haussa les sourcils tout en observant son compagnon.

— Ma conception de l'amour ?... Vraiment ? Euh… comment pourrais-je te répondre ?…. Faut dire que ce n'est pas ton genre de poser des questions pareilles… enfin, pas que ça me dérange dans le fond. Au contraire, ça me fait plutôt plaisir.

— Tu t'éloignes Potter. _Dit le Serpentard._

— Bien, bien… Pour réponde à ta question… L'amour c'est… indescriptible. C'est au-delà des mots, Sev'. Les gens me demandent souvent pourquoi je t'aime. Mais, entre nous, est-ce vraiment possible de le dire ? Je veux dire… l'amour, ça ne s'explique pas. Tu rencontres quelqu'un, peu importe où, ou encore comment. L'importance, c'est de le rencontrer. Tu apprends à le connaitre, petit à petit. Les débuts peuvent être houleux, certes, mais, à un moment tu commences à t'adapter à son rythme, à comprendre son langage corporel et verbal. Tu finis par le comprendre. Et puis, tout finit par te fasciner chez lui, tout. Ces défauts, aussi nombreux soient-ils, ses qualités, son sourire, sa manière de penser… Tout. Vraiment tout. Sur le coup, tu n'es pas forcé de savoir que tu l'aimes… juste… tu le ressens. Tu finis par tout connaître de lui. Ses tiques nerveux, ce qui l'agace, ses réparties, son comportement lorsqu'il a des préoccupations. Tout. Tu passes la plupart de ton temps avec lui, et tu apprécies tellement ces moments qu'ils pourraient être une source pour ton patronus. D'ailleurs, ton patronus ne pourrait être plus puissant qu'en pensant à lui. Tu penses à lui, presque tout le temps. T'as la tête ailleurs, tu rêves du prochain moment où tu le verras, et un sourire naît automatiquement sur ton visage. Tu ne peux pas l'expliquer. Juste… tu le vis. Ça en est presqu'effrayant. Je veux dire, cette complicité qui se dégage entre vous, cette facilité à communiquer et à tout partager. Cette simplicité dans votre relation et cette impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Et ce moment où, pendant une discussion, il te fait ce petit sourire rien qu'à lui, et que ton cœur rate un battement. Ça te fait l'effet d'être sur ton balais de Quidditch et de plonger à toute vitesse, pour t'arrêter au dernier moment. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Bon dans ton cas, étant donné que tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch, je choisirai un autre exemple. C'est comme-ci tu créais une nouvelle potion. Tu n'es sûr de rien.

— Je suis toujours sûr, Potter.

— Tu n'es sûr de rien. Tu observes ta potion avec appréhension, ça change de couleur et commence à bouillir, comme si ça allait exploser. Et toi dans tout ça, tu commences doucement mais surement à paniquer. Et là, tout d'un coup, alors que t'es au bord de la crise cardiaque, ta potion se stabilise et prend alors une couleur rassurante. Ce bien-être que tu ressens à ce moment-là Sev'. C'est exactement de ça dont je parle. Ce soulagement qui te prend de court mais qui ne te déplait pas pour autant, ce poids qui disparait soudainement pour laisser place à une grande joie. C'est exactement ça. Et puis il y a ce jour où tu te rends compte de tes véritables sentiments. Où tu comprends le pourquoi de ce bien-être. Et là, t'es perdu. Tu paniques. T'as peur que votre relation change à jamais. Tu as peur de tout perdre, ce bonheur irréel, cette complicité magique… lui. Alors tu commences à te comporter un peu étrangement avec lui. Et il le remarque immédiatement, parce qu'il ne te connait que trop bien. Et là, au bout d'un moment, ça peut durer des jours, des mois, ou même des années… Au bout d'un moment où ces sentiments finissent par t'étouffer, tu finis par cracher le moment. Tu le lui avoues. Et l'effet que ça te fait à ce moment Sev'… Ce fameux _« Je t'aime »_ que tu as gardé pendant toutes ces années… Je suis sûr que tu me comprends…

— Pas le moins du monde.

— Grincheux… enfin bref… Ce moment-là, c'est comme sauter d'une falaise dont l'altitude n'a pas encore été déterminée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, tu n'es plus rien, si ce n'est des virtualités aussi légères qu'une transparente vapeur…

— Tiens, tu connais Lucien Malson, toi ? _S'étonna l'ex-mangemort._

— C'est extrait de Les enfants sauvages. Comparé à ce que tu crois, Severus, je ne suis pas aussi ignorant que ça.

— Je veux bien te croire. _Dit-il avec un petit rictus._

— Enfin bref, revenons à notre sujet… où en étais-je déjà ?

— « Transparente vapeur »

— Ah oui ! Oui, c'est ça. Tu n'es plus rien, si ce n'est des virtualités aussi légères qu'une transparente vapeur… C'est limite effrayant. Et il continue à te fixer, là, bêtement, sans pour autant dire quoique ce soit.

— Tu parles en connaissance de cause, Potter ?

— Bien sûr que je parle en connaissance de cause. Qui cela peut-il bien être, si ce n'est toi ? Je ne connais personne d'autre capable de réagir ainsi quand on lui fait une déclaration d'amour.

— Hm.

Le Gryffondor eut un fou rire en voyant l'air renfrogné du maitre des potions. Puis, au bout d'un moment où le Serpentard n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'est-à-dire tuer son petit lion, celui-ci lui fit une bise sur la joue

— Allez, ne te vexes pas, je rigolais. Tu veux entendre ma conception de l'amour oui ou non ?

— N'est-ce pas déjà ce que je fais ?

— Non, puisque tu m'interromps constamment.

— Continue Potter, Par Merlin.

— Merci. Alors, je continue… Il y a, pendant ce moment tendu, une question qui ne fait que tourner dans ta tête : Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ? Tu te rends compte que tu as été trop imprudent. Car tu as pris le risque de tout perdre. T'as tout misé sur cet amour, comme si tu jouais au poker. Et les secondes s'égrainent. Ton cœur bat à la chamade. Bon… étant donné qu'on parle de ma conception, je ne te parlerai que du coté positif. Tout d'un coup, alors que tu continues ta dépression nerveuse intérieure, il te refait ce sourire, ce fameux sourire qui t'a fait chavirer, et qui ne te rappelle que trop souvent, les raisons pour lesquelles tu l'aimes lui, et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Et là, il te répond avec ces mots magiques dont tu rêvais toutes ces nuits. Et ton cœur explose. Il n'y a, tout simplement, pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer tes sentiments à l'instant. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est que le bonheur est là, présent, installé dans ton cœur, et tu l'espères, pour toujours.

— …

— Il y a aussi votre premier baiser, votre première fois. Ce stress qui te prend quand tu te rends compte, que tout ceci est bien réel, qu'il est bien à coté de toi, que ce sont bien ses lèvres qui se posent sur tes lèvres, que c'est bien ton corps qu'il vénère, explore avec tant de douceur, tant de délicatesse. Que c'est tout simplement avec toi qu'il est. A chaque fois que tu en prends conscience, le sourire niais revient sur ton visage. C'est plus fort que toi. Tu es heureux. Alors… pour vraiment répondre à ta question. Je dirai que ma conception de l'amour est… vague

Snape soupira, dépité et Harry se mit à rire.

— Non mais, plus sérieusement. De mon point de vue, l'amour c'est comme un saut à l'élastique, ou une tombée en flèche avec son balais de Quidditch, ou encore une potion nouvelle en pleine préparation. C'est instantané, imprévisible, incontrôlable, et surtout, tellement étourdissant. C'est comme une forte poussée d'adrénaline qui te prend à chaque instant. On pourrait penser qu'à force, on n'aurait plus le courage de supporter une telle dose, mais non. On ne s'en lasse jamais…

Le maitre des potions observa le sourire doux inscrit sur le visage du Gryffondor puis sourit. Il le prit dans ses bras puis se colla à lui.

— Je t'ai vraiment fait ressentir tout ça ?

— Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas ton cas ?

Le plus âgé lui fit une bise dans le cou.

— Si, mais… je ne le voyais pas ainsi.

Dans la chambre un silence paisible s'installa. Harry se sera encore plus au Serpentard puis ferma les yeux, commençant à ressentir la fatigue due à leurs derniers ébats.

— En fait, _dit-il à moitié endormi_, pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question ?

— …

— Enfin, pas grave. Tu as tes raisons.

— Exactement.

— Ah en fait… Sev'…

— Hm ?

— Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, _il bailla_, de me faire ressentir tous ces sentiments tous les jours. Mais je tiens quand même à te le dire. Merci Severus de m'aimer autant que je t'aime…

— Tu aurais dû aller à Poufsouffle.

Le rouge et or rigola doucement, puis finit par sombrer dans un long sommeil. Severus l'observa pendant quelques minutes puis sourit de nouveau.

— Merci à toi, Harry, de me faire ressentir tous ces sentiments...

FIN.


End file.
